Crush Crush Jobs
Jobs is the second tab in the game, unlocked after Q-Piddy informs you that you need to raise money to pay Cassie's hospital bill. Performing the various jobs accessed through this tab is the sole source of money in the game, used primarily to buy gifts and take girls on dates, but also serving as a gate for advancing relationships. Initially, only Fast Food is available, but every job can be unlocked once you meet its skill requirements (skills being earned through performing hobbies.) Performing a job multiple times will unlock promotions, increasing the pay per completion, changing the number of time blocks required, and / or changing the amount of time required per completion. Jobs Screen Return to HUD Overview The picture below will explain the different elements of the Jobs display screen. 1.' Active Job Display:' The left column shows the promotion details and the visual animation of the job that's been selected. 2.' Promotion Details: '''This shows the current number of times you completed the job since the last promotion and how many you need in total to get to the next promotion. To the right you'll see the amount of money that will be added to your current pay for that job when you reach the promotion. Note that the numbers later on tend to become larger and will not display all of the numbers due to the size constraints. 3.' Jobs List: The right column displays all of the jobs you can take and the details about them. The scrollbar to the right will help you quickly navigate through them all; you can also click and drag the left mouse button up and down to view them all. 4. Active Job: Once you've unlocked a job, clicking it will show the play button briefly and you will see something like this. You will see the title and the position on the top, separated by hyphen. Underneath you will see the progress bar of the job, indicating the remaining time it will take to complete one iteration of the job. To the right of that is the amount of money you get per instance and the amount of timeblocks needed to perform that job. 5. Active Displayed Job: This the job that is currently on display on the left column, and you can see it's promotion details on the bottom. To check on the promotion status of a job, simply stop the job and restart it. 6. Inactive Job: This job is currently inactive as noted by the pause symbol. Some jobs may be inactive due to the lack of timeblocks available. 7. Locked Job: This job is currently locked, requiring certain hobby levels before you are able to unlock it. These unlock automatically when you have the hobby requirements and the Jobs tab will show a small exclamation mark denoting a new job available. 8. Max Level Job: Job status bar color changes from Orange to Green when at Max Level. Jobs Symbols: <<-Previous Corresponding Value *: Alternate method beyond standard gameplay used to obtain value(s). K, M: Thousand and Million, respectively Note: Data values are based off of 1.0x multiplier and calculated within .5% error. Also, some promotion $ text in-game typically lacks an extra digit(usually Hunter) due to size constraints, but the value in the table will display the real promotion $ values. Some values have been shortened with number abbreviations to keep the tables small. '''Fast Food Hobby Requirements: N/A Titles: Burger Flipper(1), Bun Toaster(2), Onion Rehydrator(3), Mascot(4), Sandwich Artist(5), Burger Meister(6), Meat Manager(7), Hambaron(8), Fry Franchiser(9), Beef Chief(10) Return To Top Computers Hobby Requirements: '''10 TechSavvy, 10 Smart '''Titles: '''Programmer(1), IT Monkey(2), Techie(3), Hacker(4), Engineer(5), Computer Whisperer(6), Cyberneticist(7), Futurist(8), Artificial Entity(9), Singularity(10) Return To Top '''Restaurant Hobby Requirements: '''2 Funny, 2 Suave '''Titles: '''Busser(1), Waiter(2), Server(3), Barista(4), Bartender(5), Garcon(6), Host(7), Maitre D(8), Shift Manager(9), Owner(10) Return To Top '''Zoo Hobby Requirements: '''8 Tenderness, 8 Wisdom '''Titles: '''Veterinarian(1), Puppy Rescuer(2), Kitten Rehabilitator(3), Bunny Saver(4), Red Panda Helper(5), Love an Otter(6), Sea Turtle Savior(7), Whale Guardian(8), Red Panda Lord(9), Ark Commandant(10) Return To Top '''Lifeguard Hobby Requirements: '''4 Buff, 4 Motivation '''Titles: '''Life Guard(1), Beach Patrol(2), Sexy Lifeguard(3), Surf and Protect(4), Heli-Jumper(5), Search and Rescue(6), Coast Guardian(7), Life Preserver(8), Shark Puncher(9), Atlantean King(10) Return To Top '''Hunting Hobby Requirements: '''16 Buff, 16 Badass '''Titles: '''Bounty Hunter(1), Mercenary(2), Soldier of Fortune(3), Hitman(4), Assassin(5), Black-Ops(6), One Man Army(7), Sliver Cell(8), The One(9), Chiroptera Hominin(10) Return To Top '''Cleaning Hobby Requirements: '''6 Motivation 6 Wisdom '''Titles: Janitor(1), Custodial Engineer(2), Chief Sweeper(3), Vomitorius Maximus(4), Superintendant(5), Groundskeeper(6), Garbageman(7), Undertaker(8), Hazmat Specialist(9), Bomb Disposal(10) Return To Top Casino Hobby Requirements: '''26 Mysterious, 26 Lucky '''Titles: '''Gambler(1), Slot Junkie(2), Black Jacker(3), Dice Master(4), Pro Poker Player(5), High Stakes Roller(6), Lucky Duck(7), Reign Man(8), Sports Almanac(9), God of Gamblers(10) Return To Top '''Art Hobby Requirements: '''19 Wisdom, 19 Angst '''Titles: '''Artist(1), Painter(2), Sculptor(3), Composer(4), Inventor(5), Virtuoso(6), Renaissance Man(7), Artiste(8), Hype Machine(9), Iconoclast(10) Return To Top '''Sports Hobby Requirements: 12 Buff, 12 Motivation Titles: Pro Athlete(1), Puck Catcher(2), Baseball Hitter(3), Football Thrower(4), Face Puncher(5), Endorsement Getter(6), Team Buyer(7), Franchise Haver(8), Living Legend(9), Hall of Famer(10) Return To Top Movies Hobby Requirements: '''34 Tenderness, 34 Funny '''Titles: Actor(1), Awar